True Love
by xEproductions
Summary: Bram is de laatste tijd erg jaloers op Lowie omdat Jana veel tijd met hem doorbrengt. Lowie is Jana nog lang niet vergeten, en ook Paulien heeft haar breuk met Bram nog niet volledig verwerkt. Zijn Jana en Lowie gewoon vrienden? Of voelt Jana ook wat meer? En worden Bram en Paulien een koppel? Of blijft Paulien haar gevoelens voor hem verbergen?
1. Chapter 1

"Ga maar naar huis." Zei Jens. "Maar op één voorwaarde, maak het goed met Jana." Ging hij verder. Bram knikte. En ging naar huis. "Hebben ze boel?" Vroeg Paulien met een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht. "Ja, maar ik weet ook niet juist waarover." Antwoordde Jens. "Zou dit mijn kans bij Bram zijn?" Vroeg ze zich af. Ze schudde de gedachte van zich af. En ging verder met haar werk.

Toen Bram thuis kwam, zat Jana in de zetel. Ze was een boek aan het lezen. "Hey!" Riep Jana hem toe. Bram zei niets terug, en deed zijn jas uit. "We moeten nekeer klappen." Zei hij. "Amai, zo kort. Scheelt er iets?" Vroeg Jana. "Vanmiddag in de Frens, wat was dat allemaal?" Vroeg hij. "Bram, ik ben dat jaloers gedoe beu, ik wil dat ge ermee stopt." Antwoorde ze. "Wat zoude gij ervan vinden als ik van Paulien ne cadeau zou krijgen voor mijne Kerst? En niet zomaar een cadeau, een juweel. Iets dat ik altijd bij mij zou dragen." Zei Bram. Jana keek weg. "Zo iets koopt ge alleen als ge iemand wilt binnendoen." Ging hij verder. "Da's toch nie waar, Lowie weet dat ik alleen u wil." Zei ze. "Hij weet 't misschien wel, maar hij trekt er hem gene zak van aan, en gij hebt geen respect voor mij eh!" Riep hij. "Da's nie waar." Ontkende ze. "Ik moet het nie weten." Zei hij. Bram liep kwaad weg. Jana zuchtte. Ze nam haar jas en vertrok ook.

Bram kwam binnen gelopen in de Frens. "Pierke, geef mij eens een pint." Zei hij. "Wat doet gij nu hier?" Vroeg Jens. "Pierke, een pint." Herhaalde hij geïrriteerd. "Bram, wat scheelt er?" Klonk er achter hem . Het was Paulien. "Hier," Zei Jens. Hij zette zijn pint voor hem neer. "Ik ga de boekhouding doen hé Paulien." Zei hij. En hij ging naar de privé. "Jens vertelde dat je ruzie had met Jana." Zei ze. "Ja, filiberke probeert haar van mij af te pakken." Vertelde Bram. Paulien wist niet goed wat ze hier op moest zeggen. "Hij heeft haar een armbandje cadeau gedaan voor Kerstmis." Ging hij verder. "Amai, hij heeft het wel zwaar te pakken precies" Antwoordde Paulien. "Hij moet met zijn poten van Jana blijven." Antwoordde Bram kortaf. "Bram, ik weet dat ge haar graag ziet. Zeker als ge zoveel meegemaakt hebt met haar." Zei ze. Je kon de pijn die ze voelde, in haar stem horen. "Onze band was daarvoor ook al heel sterk." Zei hij. "Ahzo." Antwoordde ze. Paulien vechtte tegen haar tranen. "Ik ga even naar Jens, ik ben zo terug." Veinsde ze. "Oke, ik houd het hier wel in 't oog." Antwoordde Bram. Ze stond op en liep vlug de privé binnen. Haar tranen vloeiden.

Lowie was muziek aan het luisteren. De bel ging. "Hey.." Klonk er als hij de deur open deed. "Hey Jana!" Zei hij. "Kom binnen!" Ging hij verder. Lowie was aangenaam verrast dat ze plots voor de deur stond, ze gingen in de zetel zitten. Lowie zag dat er iets was. "Wat scheelt er?" Vroeg hij bezorgd. "Bram, ik ben dat jaloerse gedoe van hem zo beu." Vertelde ze. "Oei," zei Lowie. Er viel een stilte. Hij draaide zich naar haar toe. "Jana?" Vroeg hij. "Ja?" Jana keek hem vragend aan. Ook al was het niet nodig, want ze wist exact wat er ging gebeuren. Lowie en Jana hun lippen kwamen dichter bij elkaar. "Dit is de hemel op aarde." Dacht Lowie bij zichzelf. Jana en hij. Dat was het enige wat telde.

"Wat scheelt er?" Vroeg Jens aan Paulien. "Bram.." Zei ze. "Kom even zitten." Zei hij. Paulien duwde zich van de deur af. En ging naast Jens zitten in de zetel. "Ik wist niet dat het nog zo diep zat." Vertelde ze. "Ik wist niet dat ik.." Ze stopte halverwege haar zin. "Dat je wat?" Vroeg Jens. "Dat ik hem nog graag zie." Antwoordde ze. Op dat moment kwam Bram binnen. "Polle, er is net een groep binnengekomen. Kunt ge komen helpen?" Paulien droogde haar tranen. "Oke, ik kom." Antwoordde ze. Bram ging terug naar het café. "Gaat het gaan?" Vroeg Jens. "Jaja, het lukt wel." Antwoordde Paulien. Ook zij ging terug naar het café. "Hier, drie pintjes, ne cola en een plat water voor die tafel daar." Hij wees naar de tafel van een groepje jongeren. "Oke," Antwoordde ze. "Ik blijf wel hier om te helpen." Zei Bram toen ze terug kwam. "Werken verzet mijn gedachten." Ging hij verder. "Oke." Antwoordde Paulien. De twee gingen verder met hun werk.

"Wat nu?" Vroeg Lowie aan Jana. "Ik weet het niet," Jana stond op. "ik heb tijd nodig. Sorry." Ze nam haar jas en vertrok. "Jana!" Riep Lowie. Jana liep zonder om te kijken door. De tranen rolden over haar wangen. Julia kwam net thuis. "Wat is er met Jana?" Vroeg ze. "Niks," Antwoordde Lowie. Julia ging naast hem zitten. "Ik ken je al langer dan vandaag, wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg ze opnieuw. "Jana en ik hebben gekust, en daarna is ze weggelopen." Vertelde Lowie. "Oh, sorry." Zei ze. "Het was het zaligste moment van mijn leven." Ging hij verder. "Ik ben blij dat je je weer goed voelt, maar ben je zeker dat Jana er hetzelfde over denkt?" Vroeg Julia. "Bram en Jana hebben heel veel meegemaakt de laatste maanden." Ging ze verder. "Jana en ik, wij horen bij elkaar. Ik ben daar zeker van." Zei Lowie zelfverzekerd. "Oké," Antwoordde Julia twijfelend.

Jana kwam thuis, en droogde haar tranen. Ze wist niet of haar tranen van geluk waren of niet. Ze was vooral enorm in de war. "Ik ze twee jongens graag. Maar wie zie ik het liefste?" Vroeg ze zichzelf af. Jana deed haar jas uit, ging naar boven en deed haar pyjama aan. Ze nam haar boek en las het nog even in haar bed. Even later ging ze slapen.

Bram en Paulien waren bezig met het café op te ruimen. "Polle, wat scheelt er?" Vroeg Bram. "Niks, hoezo?" Antwoordde ze. "Komaan, Ik ken je al langer dan vandaag. Ge kunt mij vertrouwen." Zei hij. Paulien zweeg even. "Er scheelt echt niks." Hield ze vol. "Paulien, koma.." Op dat moment kwam Jens het café binnen. "Net op tijd." Dacht Paulien bij zichzelf. "De boekhouding is klaar, hoe is het hier geweest?" Vroeg hij. "Goed," Antwoordde Bram. Hij keek even naar Paulien, om te zien of ze echt oké was. Hij geloofde er niks van. "We hebben veel klanten gehad." Ging hij verder. "Gaan jullie maar naar huis. Ik sluit wel verder af." Zei Jens. "Oké," antwoordde Paulien. Bram knikte. "Tot morgen!" Riepen Bram en Paulien. "Tot morgen." Zei Jens.

* * *

Lowie zat aan tafel, hij at ontbijtgranen. Hij twijfelde of hij langs Jana zou gaan om haar op te pikken, zoals hij elke ochtend doet. Lowie besloot om haar een sms te sturen.

Verzonden (07:15): Moet ik u komen ophalen? x  
Ontvangen (07:16): Nee, wacht op de brug x  
Verzonden (07:16): Oke, tot straks! x

Lowie keek er echt naar uit om haar te zien. Die kus gisteren, was zalig. Hij wou haar zo graag terug, maar wil zij dat ook?


	2. Chapter 2

Jana at een boterham met choco. Daarna smeerde ze haar boterhammen voor 's middags, en stopte ze haar brooddoos in haar tas. Ze nam haar jas en deed die aan. Op dat moment kwam Bram de trap afgelopen. "Goeiemorgen." Zei hij. "Goeiemorgen," Antwoordde ze. "Ben je nog slechtgezind?" Vroeg ze. "Nee," Hij zuchtte. "Sorry, ik had u moeten vertrouwen." Zei hij. Jana stond op. En gaf hem een kus. "Ik zie u graag." Zei ze. Bram nam haar vast, "Ik zie u ook graag bezeke." Zei hij. "Hebde zin om nog even mee naar boven te gaan?" Bram opende haar jas. Jana duwde zijn hand weg, en deed haar jas terug dicht. "Bram, ik moet echt naar school." Zei ze. "Gohh, alsjeblieft?" Vroeg hij. Hij keek haar aan met zijn puppy oogjes. Frank kwam de woonkamer binnen. "Net op tijd." Dacht Jana bij zichzelf. "Oei, stoor 'k?" Vroeg hij. "Neenee, helemaal niet." Antwoordde Jana. "Bram, ik moet nu echt naar school. Tot straks!" Zei ze tegen Bram. Ze gaf hem een kus en vertrok.

Lowie keek zenuwachtig om zich heen. Hij keek op zijn horloge. Het was kwart voor 8, "Jana had hier al moeten zijn." Dacht hij in zichzelf. Op dat moment zag hij Jana. "Hey!" Zei Lowie. En hij gaf haar een kus op haar wang. Jana duwde hem weg. "Ik hou van Bram." Zei ze. "En die kus van gisteren dan? Betekende dat dan helemaal niets voor u?" Jana keek weg. "Ik zie u graag, Jana." Ging hij verder. Jana keek hem aan. Lowie kwam dichterbij haar gezicht. Hun lippen raakten elkaar. De kus was intens. Nog intenser dan gisteren. Het was zoals, vuurwerk. "Ik zie u ook graag." Zei Jana.

Paulien was aan het werken in de Frens. Bram kwam binnen. "Paulien, kan ik u even spreken?" Vroeg hij. Ze liep naar Jens toe, "Kan je het even alleen aan? Bram wil me spreken." Zei ze. "Ja, doe maar. Er is toch niet zoveel volk." Antwoordde hij. Bram en zij liepen naar de privé. "Wat wou je zeggen?" Vroeg ze. "Niks." Zei hij. Bram kwam dichter bij haar staan. "Hoezo? Niks?" Vroeg ze. "Ik wou niks zeggen, ik wou iets doen. Zei hij. Bram nam haar gezicht vast, en kustte Paulien haar lippen zachtjes. Paulien glimlachte. En kustte hem terug. "Ik zie u graag." Zei Bram. "Ik u ook." Antwoordde ze. Paulien hoorde een piepend geluid. Het werd steeds luider. Ze zette haar alarm af. "Het was maar een droom." Stelde ze teleurgesteld vast. Paulien zuchtte. Ze stond recht en liep naar de badkamer, en begon zichzelf klaar te maken.

Jana en Lowie waren onderweg naar school. Lowie keek haar aan. "Wat gaan we nu doen?" Vroeg hij. "Naar school wandelen?" Antwoordde ze verward. Hij lachtte. "Nee, ik bedoel met ons." Zei hij. Jana zuchtte. "Ik moet het Bram zeggen hé," Zei ze. "Maar ik weet niet hoe." Ging ze verder. Lowie keek haar aan. Hij wist niet goed wat hij moest zeggen. "Ik ga het hem vanavond zeggen." Zei ze. "Ik zal aan je denken." Antwoordde hij.

Paulien kwam binnen in de Frens. "Goeiemorgen!" Zei ze tegen Jens. "Goeiemorgen Paulien!" Antwoordde hij. "Is Bram er nog niet?" Vroeg ze. "Nee, hij is alweer te laat." Hij zuchtte. "Dat is al de 3de keer deze week, en het is nog maar donderdag." Ging hij verder. Op dat moment kwam Bram binnen. "Goeiemorgen." Zei hij. "Bram!" Riep Jens. "Je bent te laat." Zei hij. "Ja, pierke. Sorry eh, maar ik Jana had mij niet wakker gemaakt vandemorgen." Legde hij uit. "Er bestaat ook zoiets als een wekker hé." Antwoordde hij geïriteerd. Hij liep naar de privé. "Niks van aantrekken, hij draait wel bij." Zei Paulien. "Oke." Antwoordde Bram.

De schooldag ging enorm traag voorbij. "Ik bel je straks." Zei Jana tegen Lowie, toen ze de schoolpoort uitliepen. "Oke, ik zie u graag." Zei hij. Ze gaf hem een kus, en vertrok. Jana dacht na, ze had geen enkel idee hoe ze dit aan Bram moest vertellen. Toen ze thuis kwam, was Bram aan het koken. Dat had ze niet verwacht. "Wat maak je?" Vroeg ze. "Stoofvlees met friet, uwe favoriet." Antwoordde hij. "Oh, lekker!" Zei Jana. Ze keek hem aan. "Bram?" Vroeg ze. "Ja, bezeke?" Antwoordde hij. "Ik.." Ze zweeg. "Ik zie je graag." Zei ze. "Ik zie je ook graag." Antwoordde hij. Waar zijn Frank, Simonne en Yvette?" Vroeg Jana. "Frank en Simonne zijn naar de Zus & Zo en Yvette is bij André." Vertelde hij. "Ah zo." antwoordde ze. "Ga je aan tafel zitten, bezeke?" Vroeg hij. "Het eten is klaar." Ging hij verder. "Oké." Zei ze. Jana liep naar de living, deed haar jas uit en ging aan tafel zitten.

Lowie zat in de Frens. Hij keek naar z'n gsm. "Allee Jana!" Zei hij gefrustreerd. "Wat scheelt er?" Vroeg Paulien. "Jana stuurt niks terug." Zei hij. "Ze is waarschijnlijk aan het eten, Bram heeft speciaal verlof gevraagd, om voor haar te koken." Zei de brunette. Lowie keek haar aan. "Oh," zei hij. "Lowie, wat scheelt er?" Vroeg Paulien bezorgd. Lowie zuchtte.

Bram was de tafel aan het afruimen. "Was het lekker?" Vroeg hij aan Jana. "Ja, heel lekker!" Zei ze. Er viel een stilte. "Moet ik helpen afwassen?" Vroeg ze. "Dat mag." Zei hij. Bram had alle afwas al gedaan, en Jana was nog even bezig met af te drogen. Hij ging de tafel afvegen. Toen hij terug kwam, ging hij achter haar staan. En nam Jana vast langs achteren. Hij gaf haar een kus in haar nek. "Bezeke.." Zei hij. Jana draaide zich om. "Ja?" Zei ze. Hij gaf haar een kus. "Ga je mee naar boven?" Vroeg hij. Ze duwde hem weg. "Sorry, Bram." Ze keek hem aan. "Ik moet je iets zeggen." Bram keek haar bezorgt aan. "Wat scheelt er?" Vroeg hij. "Ga eens even zitten." Zei ze.

"Dus Jana is op dit moment aan Bram aan het uitleggen dat jullie terug samen zijn?" Zei Paulien. Ze kon een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht niet verbergen. "Dat hoop ik toch." Zei hij. "Je gelooft er precies niet echt in dat ze het aan hem gaat vertellen?" Zei Paulien. "Jawel, ik maak mij gewoon een beetje zorgen." Zei hij. "Het komt wel in orde." Zei Paulien. Ze gaf hem een schouderklopje. "Mogen wij iets bestellen?" Klonk er van een tafeltje. "Ik ben zo terug." Zei ze tegen Lowie.

"Wat wou je zeggen?" Vroeg Bram. "Ik wil dat je weet dat ik je nooit heb willen kwetsen." Zei ze. Jana slikte. Ze dacht na hoe ze dit aan hem moest zeggen. "Ik ben samen met Lowie." Zei Jana. Ze keek hem aan, ze was bang voor zijn reactie. Bram zei niks, hij staarde voor zich uit. "Bram, zeg alsjeblief iets?" Hij stond recht, nam zijn jas, en vertrok. "Bram, loop alsjeblief niet weg! Blijf alsjeblieft hier? Bram!" Maar hij was al weg. Jana zuchtte.


	3. Chapter 3

"Filiberke!" Doet die deur open godverdomme!" Bram bonkte op de deur. "Vuile klootzak!" Riep hij. "Hey, hey, hey." Klonk er vanuit de gang. "Bram, wat scheelt er?" Vroeg Julia. "Is Lowie hier?" Vroeg hij. "Nee, die zit in de Frens." Zei ze. Bram knikte, en vertrok weer. "Waarom?" Riep ze hem achterna. Bram mompelde nog iets, wat Julia niet verstond. Ze keek hem even na, en ging daarna naar binnen.

"Heeft Jana al iets laten weten?" Vroeg Paulien. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik kan hier toch niet blijven zitten allee!" Zei hij gefrustreerd. "Broerke, hou u kalm oké?" Zei zijn zuster. Ze ging naast hem zitten. "Alles zal wel in orde zijn." Zei ze. Bram kwam de Frens binnengestormd. "Filiberke!" Riep hij. Hij nam hem vast bij zijn kraag. En sloeg hem op z'n gezicht. "Wat hebt gij met Jana uitgestoken?! Godverdomme!" Riep hij. "Bram!" Riep Paulien. Ze liep naar hen toe en probeerde Bram en Lowie te kalmeren. "Wat is dat hier?" Vroeg Jens. Toen hij uit de privé kwam. "Bram!" Riep hij. En hij ging Paulien helpen om Bram en Lowie uit elkaar te krijgen. "Wat is er hier aan de hand?" Vroeg Jens, toen de twee op een veilige afstand van elkaar verwijderd waren. "Hij heeft Jana godverdomme binnengedaan!" Riep hij. Paulien keek naar Lowie, hij reageerde niet. Ze ging naast hem zitten. "Lowie?" Vroeg ze bezorgd. Ze legde haar hand op zijn voorhoofd. "Broertje.. Jens, bel een ziekenwagen!" Riep ze.

Jana zat nog thuis. Ze had net een brief geschreven aan Bram. Om hem alles uit te leggen, want ze wist dat hij toch niet naar haar zou luisteren. Ze plooide de brief in vier, en schreef Bram zijn naam erop. Ze deed haar jas aan, en nam haar gsm. Ze belde Lowie op. Voor ze vertrok, legde ze de brief nog vlug op tafel. "Hey Lowie." Zei ze. "Hey, Jana." Antwoordde stem aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Paulien?" Vroeg ze. "Ja, het is Paulien." Antwoordde de brunette "Is Lowie daar?" Vroeg Jana. "Lowie ligt in het ziekenhuis." Antwoordde ze. "Wat?!" Vroeg Jana. "Hoezo? Wat is er gebeurd?!" Vroeg ze bezorgd. "Ik leg het je wel uit als je hier bent." Antwoordde Paulien. "Hoe moet ik daar geraken?!" Vroeg ze in paniek. "Bel anders naar ons mama vragen of ze u oppikt, ze is nu thuis om wat spullen van Lowie op te pikken." Zei ze. "Oke, ik bel haar meteen." Zei Jana. "Tot straks!" Jana legde af, en belde Julia vlug op. "Ik heb net het nieuws van Lowie gehoord, kan ik een lift krijgen naar het ziekenhuis?" Vroeg ze. "Ja tuurlijk, waar ben je?" Vroeg Julia. "Ik ben onderwegen naar je thuis, ik ben er bijna." Zei ze. "Oké, ik wacht hier op je." Antwoordde Julia.

Julia ging verder met het inpakken van Lowie zijn kleding. Even later ging de bel. "Ik ben het, Jana." Klonk er, toen ze de parlofoon opnam. "Kom maar naar boven." Zei ze, ze drukte het knopje in om de deur te openen. En zette de deur op een kier. Julia stak zijn spullen in zijn rugzak, deed deze dicht en zette hem aan de deur. Toen ging de deur open, "Hey Julia." Zei Jana. "Ik ben bijna klaar." Antwoordde Julia. Ze deed haar jas aan, nam haar sleutels en liep naar Jana. Ze vertrokken samen naar het ziekenhuis.

"Wat is er nu eigenlijk gebeurd met Lowie?" Vroeg Jana, toen ze net in de auto zaten. "Weet je dat niet?" Vroeg Julia verbaasd. "Nee, ik belde Lowie, en Paulien nam op. En ze zei dat hij in het ziekenhuis lag, maar ze vertelde niet wat er gebeurd was." Legde Jana uit, Julia zuchtte. "Toen ik daarstraks thuiskwam, stond Bram op de deur te kloppen. En hij was op Lowie aan het roepen. Bram vroeg waar hij was. Ik vertelde hem, dat hij in de Frens was. Dan is Bram naar de Frens gegaan, en heeft hij hem geslagen. Lowie reageerde niet meer, en dan heeft Jens een ziekenwagen gebeld." Vertelde ze. Jana staarde voor zich uit. "Dit is mijn schuld.." Zei ze. "Jana, nee. Dit is u schuld niet, je had niet kunnen weten dat Bram naar Lowie zou gaan." Zei ze.

"Waar blijven ze?" Vroeg Paulien zich af. Eerlijk gezegd was ze best wel blij dat ze er nog niet waren. Dan kon ze even nadenken. Ze kon nog altijd niet geloven dat Bram dat effectief had gedaan. Hij had haar broertje het ziekenhuis in geklopt. Ze wist al langer dat hij soms erg agressief uit de hoek kon komen, ze was die messteek van Frank nog niet vergeten. "Ik dacht dat hij veranderd was." Dacht Paulien in zichzelf. "Hoe is het met hem?" Hoorde ze een beetje verderop de gang. Jana en Julia kwamen aangelopen. "Hey.." Zei Paulien. "Hoe is het met hem?" Herhaalde Jana. "Ik heb nog niets gehoord." Zei ze.

"Bram, wat bezielde u?!" Riep Jens tegen hem. "Hij heeft Jana van mij afgepakt hé!" Verdedigde Bram. "En dat is een reden om hem het ziekenhuis in te kloppen?!" Riep hij. "Hebt ge al eens nagedacht wat dat voor mij betekent?! Mijn barman en DJ die de klanten het ziekenhuis inklopt. Goede reclame!" Schreeuwde hij verder. Bram zei niets. "Ge bent nog altijd dezelfde agressieveling als 3 jaar geleden." Zei hij. "Gij reageerde toen wel exact hetzelfde eh! Toen 'k samen was met Paulien! Gij hebt toen ook op mijn muile gedjoefd!" Riep Bram. "Ik heb u toen het ziekenhuis niet ingeklopt hé man!" Riep hij terug. Bram zuchtte.

"Komaan, we zitten hier nu al twee uur!" Zei Paulien, wie lichtjes gefrustreerd geraakte. Ze stond recht. Ik ga drinken halen. Voor jullie ook iets?" Vroeg ze. "Een koffietje." Zei Julia. "Jij ook iets Jana?" Vroeg de brunette. Jana reageerde niet. "Janatje?" Vroeg Julia. "Jana?" Herhaalde Paulien. "Ja?" Zei ze, lichtjes verward. "Gaat het een beetje?" Vroeg Julia. "Ja, ik hoop gewoon dat alles in orde komt met Lowie." Zei ze. "Alles zal in orde komen met hem." Verzekerde Paulien haar. "Moet je iets drinken?" Vroeg ze. "Uhm, een flesje water." Zei ze. "Oké," zei Paulien. "Paulientje, wacht even, ik ga mee!" Zei Julia. "Je kan haar hier toch niet alleen laten zitten?" Vroeg de brunette. "Dat maakt niet uit hoor, ga maar." Zei Jana. "Zeker?" Vroeg Paulien bezorgd. Ze knikte. "Oke, we zijn zo terug." Zei Julia.

"Paulien," Zei Julia toen ze aan de drankautomaat toekwamen. "Ja?" Antwoordde ze. "Moeten we Luc niet inlichten, Lowie blijft wel z'n zoon." Zei Julia. "Ik weet het niet." Zei de brunette. "Lowie gaat daar niet blij mee zijn, als hij erachter komt." Ging ze verder. "Zijn zoon ligt in het ziekenhuis, Paulien." Zei ze. "Het is jou beslissing." Zei Paulien. Ze nam 2 flesjes water uit de automaat, en een koffie uit de koffieautomaat. "Kom je?" Vroeg Paulien. "Ja, sebiet. Ik ga eerst Luc even bellen." Zei Julia. "Oke, tot zo." Antwoordde de brunette. Paulien liep met de twee flesjes water terug naar Jana. "Alsjeblieft." Zei ze, toen ze haar een flesje gaf. "Dankje." Antwoordde Jana. "Waar is Julia?" Vroeg ze. "Ze is nog even aan het bellen." Zei Paulien, ze zweeg even. "Naar Luc." Ging ze verder. "Naar Luc?" Vroeg Jana geschokt. "Ja.. Lowie blijft wel zijn zoon." Zei Paulien. "Spijtig genoeg wel.." Zei Jana.

Julia zocht naar Luc zijn nummer in haar gsm. Ze belde hem op. "Hey." Zei ze. "Djulia?" Vroeg Luc. Hij was verrast dat hij haar belde. "Ik moet je iets vertellen." Ging ze verder. "Lowie ligt in het ziekenhuis." Vertelde Julia. "Hoezo? Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg Luc. "Lowie is terug samen met Jana, en zij had het daarstraks aan Bram verteld. En dan is Bram Lowie gaan opzoeken." Antwoordde ze. "Wat is dat toch met die twee?" Vroeg Luc zich af. "Ik kom meteen." Zei hij. "Oké, tot zo." Zei Julia, en legde af. Ze nam haar koffie en liep terug naar Jana en Paulien. "Wat zei hij?" Vroeg Paulien. "Hij zij dat hij direct ging vertrekken." Antwoordde Julia.

Een kwartiertje later kwam Luc de gang ingelopen. "Is er nog nieuws?" Vroeg hij. "Nee, we hebben nog niks gehoord." Zei Julia. "Meneer Bomans?" Klonk er iets verderop. "Ah, dag dokter." Antwoordde Luc. "Hoe is het met Lowie?" Vroeg hij. "Hij komt er weer helemaal bovenop, u mag zo bij hem." Zei de dokter. "Dat is fantastisch nieuws! Dankuwel." Zei Luc. De vier haalden opgelucht adem.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lowie is nog niet bij bewustzijn, maar hij zal waarschijnlijk binnen het uur wakker worden. Hij heeft een zware hersenschudding. Hij heeft een serieuze klap gekregen." Legde de dokter uit. "En er mogen wel maar 2 mensen binnen, te veel drukte is ook niet goed voor hem." Ging hij verder. "Gaan jullie maar." Zei Julia tegen Jana en Luc. "Ja, ga maar." Zei Paulien. Luc opende de deur van Lowie zijn kamer. Hij lag daar zo rustig. Dat was hij niet gewoon van zijn zoon, rustig zijn. Ook Jana kwam de kamer binnen. "Lowie.." Zei ze. Ze ging in de stoel zitten die rechts naast zijn bed stond, en nam zijn hand vast. "Ik zie u graag." Zei ze, en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. Luc stond nogal ongemakkelijk aan het voeteinde van het ziekenhuisbed, en liep even later weer naar buiten.

"Ga jij maar naar binnen, hij heeft meer aan jou steun dan aan die van mij." Zei Luc tegen Julia, toen hij buitenkwam. "Luc, ge bent zijn vader?" Vroeg Julia. "Voor hem niet." Zei Luc. "En ik wil hem niet van streek brengen als hij wakker wordt." Ging hij verder. "Maar Luc, je bent zijn vader." Zei ze, met een duidelijke klemtoon op het woord vader. "Ga jij maar naar binnen." Zei hij. Julia keek hem aan, ze leefde met hem mee, en had ook sympathie voor hem. Op eens vloog de deur van Lowie zijn kamer open. "Hij wordt wakker!" Riep Jana. Julia keek Luc opnieuw aan. "Ik wacht hier wel." Zei hij. "Oké." Julia knikte en ging Lowie zijn kamer binnen.

"Lowie?" Vroeg de dokter. Hij checkte zijn reactievermogen even. "Alles ziet er in orde uit." Zei hij. "Vermoei hem niet te hard, hij zal zijn rust nodig hebben." Ging hij verder. "Dankje dokter." Zei Julia, vlak voor hij vertrok. "Janake?" Vroeg Lowie versuft. "Lowie.." Jana haalde opgelucht adem. "Hoe gaat het?" Vroeg ze. "Het gaat wel. Ik heb alleen enorme hoofdpijn." Zei hij. "Ja, je hebt een zware hersenschudding." Zei Julia. Lowie zuchtte. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg hij verward. "Ik had Bram ingelicht over ons, en dan is hij kwaad vertrokken." Legde Jana uit. "En daarna is hij mij komen zoeken.." Vulde Lowie aan, nu hij het zichzelf ook begon te herinneren. Jana zuchtte. "Ik had hem nooit zo kwaad mogen laten vertrekken." Zei ze. "Janake, ik wil niet dat ge u schuldig voelt oké?" Hij nam haar hand vast. "Ik zie u graag." Zei Lowie. Jana glimlachtte, ze vond het zalig als hij dat tegen haar zei. Er was iets in z'n stem dat haar keer op keer deed smelten.

Jens sloot de Frens af, het was nog maar half 12, maar veel volk was er toch niet. Hij deed het licht uit en ging naar de privé. Hij zag Bram daar zitten met z'n gsm in zijn handen. "Wie wilt ge bellen?" Vroeg hij. "Ik weet het niet.." Antwoordde Bram. "Ge hebt veel geluk gehad, wat als Julia er de politie had bijgehaald?" Zei Jens. "Heeft ze dat niet gedaan?" Vroeg Bram. "Blijkbaar niet, anders hadden hier al wel flikken gestaan." Zei hij. "Mag ik hier blijven slapen?" Vroeg Bram. "Ja zeker." Jens zuchtte. "Iets drinken?" Vroeg hij.

"Lowieke, ik ben thuis wat kleren gaan halen." Zei Julia. "Ah, merci Julia." Zei hij. "Is Paulien er niet?" Vroeg hij. "Jawel, die staat op de gang bij Lu.." Julia zweeg even, toen ze merkte dat ze zich versprak. Want er mochten maar twee mensen binnen." Ging Julia vlug verder, hopend dat Lowie haar verspreking niet had opgemerkt. "Luc?!" Vroeg hij. "Wat doet die hier?!" Riep hij. "Lowie, ge moet u kalm houden." Zei Jana, ze legde haar hand op zijn wang. "Hou je alsjeblieft rustig." Ging ze verder. "Ik heb hem gebeld, ik vond dat hij het recht had om te weten dat zijn zoon in het ziekenhuis ligt." Zei Julia. "Hij is meteen naar hier gekomen, hij geeft echt om u." Ging ze verder. "Als hij om mij geeft had hij niet geprobeerd om mijn moeder te vermoorden! Terwijl ze zwanger was, van MIJ!"Riep hij. Julia ging aan de linkerkant van zijn bed zitten. Ze zuchtte. "Ik zal over hem zwijgen. Zij de blondine.

"Merci." Zei Bram. Toen hij het glas cola van Jens aannam. "Ik wil Jana bellen." Zei hij. "Bram, ik denk niet dat dat een goed idee is." Zei hij. "Ja ze zal waarschijnlijk toch bij Filiberke z'n bed zitten." Zei Bram. Hij zuchtte. "Ik ben haar nu wel kwijt." Zei de DJ. "Kop op man, er zijn nog genoeg vissen in de zee." Zei Jens, terwijl hij hem een schouderklopje gaf. Toen ze beiden hun drinken hadden opgedronken, stond Jens recht. "Ik ga slapen." Zei hij. "Oké," Antwoordde Bram. "Ik ga nog even skypen met Franky, als hij online is." Ging hij verder. "Oké. Tot morgen." Zei Jens. Bram nam z'n laptop en ging weer in de zetel zitten.

"Ben je niet moe?" Vroeg Lowie aan Jana. Toen hij op de klok keek die tegen de muur hing, en zag dat het ondertussen al middernacht was. "Een beetje, maar dat maakt niet uit." Zei ze. Op dat moment klopte er iemand op de deur. "Het is beter als jullie Lowie nu alleen laten, hij heeft zijn rust nodig." Zei de dokter. Jana zuchtte. "Oké, ik zie je morgen." Zei ze, Jana stond op en gaf hem nog een kus. "Ik zie je graag." Zei Lowie. "Ik zie je ook graag." Zei Jana, vlak voor ze vertrok. "Lowieke, tot morgen." Zei Julia, die nu ook vertrok.

"Hey Franky." Zei Bram. "Goodmorining, of ja, bij jullie good night!" Zei z'n beste vriend enthousiast. "Hoe is het daar in Amerika?" Vroeg hij. "Fantastisch, we zijn gisteren naar de Grand Canyon geweest, dat is daar zo prachtig." Zei hij. Franky zag dat er iets scheelde. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg Franky bezorgd. "Is Tibo daar in de buurt?" Vroeg Bram. "Nee, die is net vertrokken naar de winkel, waarom?" Vroeg hij. "Jana heeft mij gedumpt voor Lowie." Zei hij. "Ik ben dan naar de Frens gegaan, en Lowie zat daar." Ging hij verder. Franky zuchtte, hij had al zo'n vermoeden wat er verder gebeurd was. "Ik heb hem op zijn gezicht geslagen, hij moet verdomme van Jana afblijven!" Zei Bram. "En? Hoe is het nu met Lowie? Vroeg Franky. "Ze zijn hem komen halen met de ambulance, hij reageerde niet meer." Legde hij uit. "En Jana, waar is die?" Vroeg z'n beste vriend. "Geen idee, ik heb haar niet meer gezien nadat ze het me vertelde." Zei Bram. "Tibo gaat hier niet gelukkig mee zijn." Zei Franky, gevolgd door een diepe zucht.


End file.
